


Comida para Mi Corazón

by MannyHeatlook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Restaurants, Romano is sad, first hetlia work, mafia, very sad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/pseuds/MannyHeatlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino y Feliciano son los cocineros del restaurante de su abuelo, Roma. Feliciano es quién todo mundo adora, Lovino es quién todo el mundo le da igual, pero pronto encontrará quién lo adore a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida para Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexdamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para mi amiga Alex, su tumblr es daemonrolling.tumblr.com  
> Espero que les guste. :Y

El olor de la comida era tan penetrante que llenaba los pulmones hasta intoxicarlos. La intoxicación no seria tan severa, no. Por supuesto que no. No para un experto como Lovino Vargas. Los movimientos de sus manos cuando movía la pasta eran precisos y veloces. Estaba en su territorio, y en su momento. Era el único momento, y estado del día en el sentía una paz eterna.

Claro que, la paz eterna, no lo era del todo.

Justo detrás de él se encontraba su _adorado_ hermano menor.

Feliciano, a contrario de su hermano, a cada momento era un sol. Y cuando estaba en la cocina… Era la razón por la que el restaurante Vargas estaba hasta el tope. La gente decía que el muchacho tenía _talento_ para esas cosas, y el adorar la cocina, aun más.

Meramente, Roma Vargas estaba muy complacido ante el trabajo de sus nietos. La gente le felicitaba por Feliciano y no dejaban de hacerlo notar. La única respuesta que daba ante eso era solo una risa sutil y cambiar el tema. Usualmente, la gente no solía notar esas cosas, lo hacía muy rápido y se concentraba en el trabajo.

El restaurante estaba en su momento. Era popular, cómodo y mucha gente disfrutaba ir a comer ahí. No había otro lugar en la ciudad mejor para ello, sino que El Vargas.

Los hermanos solían turnarse toda la semana para hacer la comida del día, mientras el otro era mesero. Los lunes los tomaba Feliciano, los martes Lovino, los miércoles ambos estaban en la cocina y Roma era quién atendía en a lo clientes, jueves Feliciano volvía a cocinar y los viernes eran de Lovino.

Ese era el acuerdo en el que habían llegado para hacerlo justo, puesto los dos querían cocinar todo el tiempo, sin embargo, los fines de semana eran especialmente de Roma y nadie podía quitarle ese derecho.

Al principio del acuerdo, Roma había sugerido de darle los miércoles a Feliciano, pero Lovino se negó rotundamente alegando que no era justo que su hermano usara la cocina tres veces a la semana y él solo dos. Con eso en mente, el dueño del restaurante llegó s la conclusión que la única manera de hacerlo justo es que compartieran tan solo un día. Y así fue, y así se sigue haciendo.

Precisamente un miércoles en la mañana, las cosas se hicieron diferentes.

-¡Hermano! –llamó Feliciano al ver a Lovino bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. En seguida, el otro se detuvo en las escaleras y se volteó a verle. –Necesito que me hagas un favor. –susurró acercándose a su gemelo desde arriba de las escaleras.

Al escucharle, se tensó y se acercó verificando que nadie estuviera cerca. – ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que me cubras hoy. –soltó.

-¿No cocinarás hoy? –soltó sorprendido en un grito ahogado.

Feliciano negó entonces con una sonrisa. –Tengo una cita. –explicó para que Lovino hiciera mala cara.

-¿Y no pudiste decir que no puedes el día de hoy?

Negó entonces. – ¡ _Él_ solo podía hoy!

-¿ _Él_? –soltó con sorpresa más alto.

En seguida Feliciano le tapó la boca con las manos. – ¡Shh! ¡Que abuelo Roma no te escuche! –escupió con una expresión desfigurada.

Ante el comentario, Lovino lamió las manos para que se pararan de su rostro y las tomara para mostrar una expresión de desaprobación. – ¡¿Es _ese_ Beilschmidt con quién saldrás no es así?! –exigió saber en voz baja.

-Ve…. –soltó el joven en un mar de pánico.

-¡Lo sabía! –escupió. –Si abuelo Roma se entera te va a matar, ¿lo sabías?

Feliciano asintió entonces. –Lo sé. –sonrió. –Pero, realmente quiero salir con él.

Lovino hizo una mueca, no le gustaba la idea, pero Feliciano quería hacerlo, parecía que lo quería hacer con muchas ganas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con él? –preguntó desviando la mirada.

Al escuchar la pregunta Feliciano tomó aire con emoción. –Hasta las cinco.

Lovino observó su reloj. La una. La hora más pesada eran las dos, la comida. –Casi todo el día…. –soltó en tono pensativo para ver al joven desformar su sonrisa.

-Por favor. –suplicó juntando sus manos.

Lovino desvió la mirada. –N-no me hagas esa cara.

-¡Por favor, por favor!

-Uhg. –soltó para darse la vuelta y seguir bajando las escaleras. –Sino estás aquí a las cinco date por muerto.

Feliciano no lo podía creer, bajó las escaleras detrás de su hermano para abrazarlo por la espalda. – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Lovino rápidamente logró separarse del otro para empujarlo y tomarle las manos para evitar que lo volviera abrazar.

-¡Ya vete de aquí antes de que abuelo Roma venga! –amenazó. En pocos segundos, Feliciano ya se había ido. –Éste idiota sí tiene talento para correr…

Al darse cuenta de su soledad, Lovino pudo sonreír cómodamente. Tendría la cocina solo para él.

Sin más, se puso su delantal y se preparó listo para cocinar. Cuando todo estaba listo, los clientes empezaron a llegar.

Como siempre, Roma nunca entró a la cocina, simplemente dejaba las órdenes en la ventanilla y Lovino contestaba con el platillo. Todo iba perfecto, Lovino estaba sorpresivamente de tan buen humor, que los platillos estaban tan deliciosos que el tan solo olerlos la boca se hacía agua.

El tiempo se pasó volando, y el buen humor aun no se iba. Era tanta esa sensación, que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado las cinco, y Feliciano aun no regresaba, ¿pero a él qué le iba a importar? Estaba en su territorio y en su momento.

Cómo se era un día entre semana, la hora de cierre meramente eran a las diez. Lovino se quedó cocinando hasta esa hora. Roma no había entrado la cocina en todo el día, y no lo iba hacer. Fue cuando Lovino se dio cuenta de ello cuando Roma aviso que ya era hora de cerrar. Fue en ese momento en el que Lovino se dio cuenta que su hermano no había regresado.

Él había prometido regresar a las cinco. ¿No es así? ¿Dónde jodidos estaba?

Según era la costumbre del restaurante, Lovino debía de lavar todo para ya cerrar, pero con la idea de que Feliciano no había vuelto, no podía tomarse más tiempo. Dejó su delantal y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Roma no se dio cuenta.

Lovino había salido corriendo del restaurante para pasar entre las casas, y en pleno camino darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde Feliciano podía estar.

-¡Maldita sea! –escupió para detenerse en un callejón. De repente la idea estalló en su cabeza. Rápidamente sacó el celular y marcó al número de Feliciano.

Por supuesto que contestó.

-Ciao.

-¡Feliciano! –gritó en el teléfono.

-¡VEE! –escuchó del otro lado de la línea. – ¡Hermano lo siento! ¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Cállate! –escupió para que hubiera silencio entre los dos. –Dime dónde estás. –ordenó.

No contestó en seguida, sino que se pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo le estaba preguntando a con quien estaba en dónde estaban. Lovino no puedo evitar suspirar con frustración. –Estoy la calle Maximus. –contestó sin más.

-¡Maximus! –soltó Lovino. Esa calle estaba muy lejos. – ¿Cómo es que estás allá? –preguntó.

-Ludwig tiene auto. –contestó de buen humor.

-N –no tenía idea de qué hacer. Si iba, se tardaría mucho en llegar. – ¿Puede traerte? –preguntó.

No contestó, pero pudo escucharse que hablaba con _Ludwig_. Lovino rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué Feliciano siempre tenía que ponerle de tan mal humor?

-Dice que puede llevarme al restaurante El Sol. –contesta.

 _Eso está más cerca_. –pensó Lovino con una mueca. –Muy bien. Te veré allá. –suspiró.

Sin otra opción, Lovino salió por su hermano. El camino era largo, y hasta cierto punto cansado. Estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba las calles eran los postes de luz y los pocos carros que pasaban por la calle.

Lovino tenía que admitir que no le gustaba mucho andar por ahí tan tarde en la noche, y más porque recordaba perfectamente las oscuras anécdotas que Roma le contaba en la noche contra su voluntad. Con el tiempo llegó a creer que los taxis de noche eran realmente peligrosos. ¡Cuantas pesadillas había tenido por culpa de ese hombre! Sin más, Lovino carraspeó ante la memoria. Aun que por un momento se mostró inconforme, ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando pudo sentir perfectamente el escalofrío helado deslizarse por su espalda cuando se percató que, efectivamente se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y peligroso… Como decía en los cuentos de Roma.

La calle estaba vacía, oscura y húmeda. Lo suficiente como para que diera frío, y la mayoría de los locales del lugar estaban cerrados.

-Estúpido Feliciano. –masticó a sabiendas que no habría nada qué hacer. Continuó caminando con precaución. Fue en ese momento en el que paso por un callejón y se pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo alguien caía al suelo. De mero instinto, Lovino se volteó a ver qué sucedía para ver un grupo de personas estar pateando el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo.

Lovino entonces tragó duro y pudo sentir como le temblaban los pies. Lentamente se hizo para atrás para que, sin querer se tropezara con una lata y cayó al suelo. Por supuesto que los hombres del callejón se dieron cuenta, le vieron y dos fueron a dónde estaba el cocinero tratando de levantarse.

-¡Eh! –soltó uno para dejar al joven helado en su lugar. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-L-lo siento. –logró decir. –S-solo pasaba p-por aquí, ya me iba de todos modos. –dijo poniéndose de pie muy lentamente.

-¿Y a dónde? –preguntó uno de los hombres que se paraba justo detrás de él. Lovino tragó _muy_ duro.

-A-a, allá. –dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. No podía moverse. Le temblaban las rodillas y no sentía los pies. Comenzó a sudar y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro que los hombres podían escucharlo.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada por un momento para que se acercaran y le vieran bien. –Eh, pero si es lindo. –dijo uno.

El otro rió entonces. – ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –preguntó viendo bien a Lovino. –Podemos invitarte unos tragos. –dijo.

-N-no, gracias. –dijo sintiendo que de tanto tartamudear se había mordido la lengua. Los dos hombres eran la viva imagen del terror en la imaginación de Lovino, nada de esto parecía que saldría bien. No, nada.

-Vamos, vamos. –soltó divertido uno de ellos. –Ven a divertirte con nosotros.

Lovino estaba a punto de contestar cuando detrás de ellos se escuchó un auto llegar y que rápidamente alguien se bajó. No se atrevió a voltear.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-N-nada. –soltó uno de los hombres haciéndose para atrás.

-Eso pensé. –soltó con un tono amigable. Sin decir nada más, Lovino vio perfectamente como los hombres se iban con expresiones aterradas. El miedo de voltear era asfixiante.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz amigable, justo a su espalda.

Lovino volteó y se encontró con otro joven, un poco mayor que él, pero con una expresión bastante concierne. Al verle bien, se relajó automáticamente.

-S-sí. Ya estoy bien. –soltó tomando aire.

El otro rió. – ¿Qué andas haciendo solo por aquí, no ves que es peligroso? –preguntó para poner su brazo por los hombros de él para alejarlo del callejón.

Ante el gesto, Lovino estaba a punto de golpearlo sino fuera por el miedo que le tenía al callejón, no le quedó de otra más que tragarse la vergüenza. –I-iba de paso. –cuenta.

-¿A dónde ibas? –preguntó entonces al soltarlo y acercarse al auto.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? No te conozco. –escupió el cocinero.

El joven de ojos verdes en seguida volteo a verlo para parpadear un par de veces. –Lo siento. –soltó. – Soy Antonio. –dijo sin más y bastante sonriente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El cocinero entonces se puso nervioso de contestar, pero este hombre le había ayudado hace un momento. ¿No podría ser tan malo, o sí?

-Lovino. –dijo también sin más.

-Me gusta el nombre. –afirmó contentó el otro. – ¿A dónde ibas, _Lovi_? –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez en un tono más juguetón.

Lovino no pudo evitar poner una expresión de horror ante el apodo. –Iba al restaurante el Sol. –musitó.

-¡Qué coincidencia! –soltó Antonio. –Yo también iba de camino para allá. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Lovino se quedó sin palabras por un momento, no se lo podía creer. – ¿D-de veras?

-¡Por supuesto! Sube. –ordenó abriendo la puerta del piloto del auto.

Sin protestar, Lovino en seguida se subió al asiento del copiloto y se pudo el cinturón.

El auto se encendió y se comenzó a mover, el viaje comenzó en silencio y _veloz_.

-No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Antonio.

-No. –soltó.

Sin contestar Antonio entonces asintió con comprensión. –Espero no encontrarte de nuevo por aquí de noche. –dice en buen tono.

Lovino, al sentirse reprendido por el extraño cómo si fuese su abuelo, en seguida se le prendió a ira. – ¿Y _tú_ que hacías ahí tan tarde, eh? –preguntó en tono hostil.

Antonio rió entonces. –Tengo que pasar por ahí, mi trabajo está muy cerca de ese lugar. –contestó. Y sin siquiera darle oportunidad de contestar a Lovino en seguida habló de nuevo. – ¡Y aquí estamos! El restaurante el Sol. –dijo para detenerse. – ¿Vas a cenar?

-No, vine por mi hermano. –contestó quitándose el cinturón.

Antonio asintió. –Entonces. Te recomiendo que te vayas por la calle Holanda, es más segura. –comentó para notar que Lovino le observaba con atención.

Sonrojado, tan solo un poco, Lovino desvió la mirada para abrir la puerta. –Gracias. –soltó.

-De nada. –dijo sonriente. –Nos vemos.

Sin contestar, Lovino estampó la puerta, y en menos de un segundo el auto arrancó para dejarlo ahí. En silencio, el cocinero vio el auto irse y regresarse por dónde había venido. – ¿Y tú por qué no sigues tu propio concejo? –preguntó al aire bastante molesto.

-¡Hermano! –escuchó detrás de él.

-¡Feliciano! –gruñó volteándose.

Feliciano, que estaba acompañado de Ludwig, en seguida se detuvo al ver a su hermano molesto y sin dudar se escondió detrás del rubio. – ¡Vee! ¡No me pegues!

-¡Idiota! –escupió. – ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que me metiste? –preguntó muy molesto.

-Por favor. –habló Ludwig llamando su atención. –No te enfades con Feliciano, fue mi culpa. –dijo con intensión de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Oh! –soltó Lovino. – ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! ¡Es por ti que estoy aquí, en primer lugar! ¡Vámonos, Feliciano! –ordenó para que su gemelo saliera de la espalda de Ludwig de manera automática.

-¡Gracias, me divertí mucho! –le dijo antes de irse con Lovino que gritaba “¡Vamos!”

Una vez que Feliciano caminaba a su lado, en seguida Lovino le guió a que se fueran por dónde Antonio le había dicho, para sorprenderse de que en la calle pasaban las patrullas con frecuencia.

-¿Cómo te fue? –se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano.

Ante la pregunta, Feliciano empezó a reír. – ¡Maravilloso! Ludwig es muy bueno conmigo…. –comenzó a parlotear para hacer a Lovino que rodara los ojos sin fin.

Curiosamente, por el camino que le había indicado Antonio, los dos gemelos no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, al restaurante Vargas.

Tal vez fue porque Lovino no estaba prestando atención, y que Feliciano estaba muy distraído, pero ambos entraron por el frente para encontrara Roma trapeando con muy mala expresión y detenerse al verles.

-¿Pero dónde jodidos estaban los dos? –pregunta molesto. Los dos jóvenes enseguida se congelaron en su lugar. – ¡Les he necesitado para recoger todo! ¡La cocina no se ha atendido y hay mesas que acomodar! –dijo para ver a sus nietos en _shock_. Roma suspiro y tomó aire. – ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse! –en menos de un segundo Lovino y Feliciano ya se habían puesto a limpiar. Roma carraspeó. –Estos idiotas tienen talento para correr.

Esa noche había sido bastante interesante para ambos Vargas. Lo que no contaban es que las cosas iban a cambiar de manera radical para los dos, sin importar que tan buena o malas fueran. Las cosas simplemente cambiarían, y con eso se acabó. Pero, de eso se trata lo que pronto sucedería. Sin saber nada de esto, ambos jóvenes se durmieron hasta muy tarde, la cocina estaba limpia, las mesas en su lugar, los platos guardados y también los cubiertos, y el restaurante cerrado. Todo en su lugar, y los chicos cansados, Roma se dedicó a llamar a su abogado.


End file.
